


【双子北】低热（二十六）（完结）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①本次更新内容的时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为北信介视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅为中长篇，本篇完结





	【双子北】低热（二十六）（完结）

“连狗都比你们扣得好！”  
在北信介准备开口的前一秒，黑须监督忍无可忍地起身吼道。  
“侑！治！你们两个滚出队列！”  
侑的表现相当夸张，犹如突然被大力发球砸到脑袋似的，满脸难以置信的神情。治则是两道眉毛明显耷拉下来，肩膀低垂，微微上挑的视线显得特别无辜。他们就像突然被猎犬逮住的狐狸，完全没发现自己早早被盯上，只顾吞食偷来的猎物——在这里应该是排球——睁大眼睛，舔舔嘴唇，全神贯注地感受触球的瞬间。  
凝视双胞胎的反应，北意识到此前自己至少有十多次机会可以勒令他们退出队列。没有人比他更清楚他们的身体状态，无论是作为主将，还是作为恋人。他请假了，仅仅旁观队友们的训练，而侑和治坚持要全程参与其中。他判断他们的状况可能尚未恶化到非休息不可的地步，在获得充足的证据之前，没必要破坏他们最重要的乐趣。  
或许，这样想的自己，是在有意识地纵容他们。  
他可以把一切过失归结到Omega奇妙的生理阶段，但他不想那么做。侑和治享受着排球，而他享受着他们。他喜欢看他们运动的样子，站在球场上，热身，用十根手指充分地接触排球。他甚至能够意识到自己的目光中包含着过度的关注，就像那些属于夜晚和属于清晨的亲吻，真诚而热烈。  
眼睛里的星星，舌尖的金平糖。  
闪闪发亮，清甜甘美。  
但是，双胞胎一左一右起跳击球的那一刻，他就知道不能再纵容他们。  
臂、背、腰、腿，扣球需要调动的肌肉力量，全部不合格。半空中呈现出的身体姿态岌岌可危，仿佛下一秒就会失控，或是落地时不慎扭到脚。  
必须让他们休息。  
监督的回应速度更快，态度也更加坚决，没有什么需要他补充。大概看出监督心意已决，侑和治不约而同地望向他，摆出他们力所能及的最惹人怜爱的表情，试图用二人的魅力说服主将为他们说情。  
“信介，这两个小子就交给你了。在他们恢复以前不允许他们偷偷加练。”  
“是，监督。”  
北立刻回应道。  
黑须监督重重坐回椅子上，力道之大如同把自己摔进座椅。椅腿嘎吱嘎吱的响动在体育馆里回荡了许久。是错觉吗？他似乎听到监督“哼”了一声，就像在赌气似的。  
因为私人原因影响到身体状态，说严重点可能还影响到了队伍备战IH的计划，确实是他们的不对。想到这里，他站直身体，向监督、教练和队友们低头谢罪。  
“给各位造成了不便，非常抱歉。”  
“呃……不，不是信介的问题。”  
监督抱着胳膊说，拒绝与他对视。站在球网两侧的两位教练表情十分复杂，想笑不敢笑，又带点惋惜的神情，同样扭开头不看他。他望向自己的队友们，大多数人一脸茫然，不明白现在是什么情况。阿兰用丰富的肢体语言跟他比划着什么，可惜不是标准的手语，他看得似懂非懂。大耳无奈地叹了一口气。赤木拍拍大耳的肩膀，朝他竖起大拇指。  
“狗会扣球吗？”  
忍不住的银岛耿直地问道。角名以快攻的速度捂住银岛的嘴，然而二年级WS的发言已经彻底改变四周的氛围。赤木忍不住笑了出来。然后，笑声的传染力迅速扩散，就连两位教练都笑得前仰后合。唯有黑须监督依然板着脸，散发出生人勿近的气势。  
“北前辈。”  
“呜呜呜北前辈监督欺负我们！”  
伴随一先一后响起的喊叫，两个高大健壮的身躯同时撞进他怀里。北脚下一软，失去平衡，差点向后跌倒，幸好四只手臂紧紧搂住他不放。他下意识地抬起手，想摸摸他们的头发，却由于身高有限而碰到后颈的纱布和绷带。可能是因为他不小心弄痛了伤口，侑和治看他的眼神随之改变。过去的两天让他熟悉了这种眼神，这是能将血肉从骨骼上剥离的饥饿眼神。他们抱着他，用整个身体牢牢按住他，呼出的气息扫过他的脖子和脸颊。他的胸口同样升起灼热的情感，迅速和他们的体温交织一处。  
但是，现在不行。  
“侑！治！你们再吵就滚出体育馆！一周不许参加排球部的训练！”  
黑须监督愤怒的呐喊犹如惊雷炸裂。北感到侑和治条件反射似地抖了抖，犹豫片刻，却没有放开他。他轻而易举地摸到恋人们加速的心跳，然后坚定地推开二人。  
“不可以。”  
北认真地说。  
同时盯着两个人的眼睛有点困难，不过他觉得自己已经习惯了。  
侑不开心地嘟着嘴，治不情愿地垂着头，但他们都有按照他的要求乖乖照做。  
“这是教练借给我的IPAD，我们找个不会打扰到训练的地方复盘上周的练习赛吧。里面还有今年世界男排联赛小组赛的录像，我们也可以一起观摩学习。”  
从椅子上拿起妥善放置的IPAD，北信介边说边引导双胞胎朝体育馆的一角走去。很快，他们身后响起嘭嘭咣咣的击球声，队友们迅速恢复了热火朝天的训练状态。  
“侑，你和银说了什么的？”  
“我说我们两个打架打了一整夜，结果第二天腰酸背痛不得不请病假。”  
北调取录像资料的时候，侑和治盘着腿并排坐在一起，小声交谈。  
“也对，你说什么银都会信。”  
“那你呢？你怎么和角名解释的？”  
“我什么都没说。”  
“喂！”  
“反正说什么角名都不会信的。”  
治耸耸肩，说。  
“也是啦，那家伙生性多疑。”  
侑嘟囔道，随即眉飞色舞地向他发问。  
“北前辈，北前辈！北前辈是怎样说的？”  
“个人隐私。”  
“哈？”  
找好训练赛的视频，他把IPAD撑起来，摆在三人都能看清楚的位置。  
“我认为在我们毕业前大肆宣扬不是明智之举，毕竟三人婚姻容易惹人非议，而我们还是高中生。阿兰他们很尊重我的隐私，并未主动打探。不过，一味对身边人的隐瞒，终非长久之计。”  
侑望着他的样子和面对解不开的数学题时一模一样。  
“所以北前辈是打算……？”  
治展露出与兄弟相同的困惑。  
“如果我的朋友来问我这件事，我会如实坦白，同时拜托他为我们保守秘密。另外，在我们‘订婚’之前，我答应过要给三年级的队友做便当。”  
治吸了吸口水，北立刻意识到自己的原有计划谈不上周全，必须及时调整以应对最新情况。  
“周末要不要来我家？我需要帮忙的人手。”  
他标记双胞胎的那天傍晚，就和恋人一道回到宫家，与他们的父母见面，并诚恳地说明发生在三人身上的情况。整个过程出乎意料地顺利，双胞胎的母亲喜极而泣，后来更是拉着他说了很多前言不搭后语的话，例如“太好了售出概不退货”，或是“如果能生出双胞胎就姓宫，其他的孩子随你的姓”。  
“太过分了老妈！我们又不是便利店深夜打折的食品！”  
“打折食品便宜好吃。”  
“治，你闭嘴啦！”  
“孩子姓什么，我们和北前辈商量就好。”  
“北前辈的第一个孩子肯定跟我的姓！”  
“……跟我的姓才对。”  
宫家母子三人同时说个不停，即使人有两个耳朵，也很难全部顾及。北之前准备好的礼貌说辞根本找不到登场的机会，唯有和双胞胎的父亲相对苦笑。而当他听到侑和治因为第一个孩子的姓氏而争执的时候，终于忍不住插话道。  
“你们的姓氏一样呀。”  
“才不一样呢！是宫侑的宫，不是宫治的宫！”  
“宫侑的宫听起来很蠢。”  
“宫治的宫听起来就像个贪吃鬼好吗！饿死鬼转世！”  
然后侑和治就被他们的母亲揍了。侑和治愤愤不平地抗议，他们每多说一句就多挨一次揍，最后被扯住耳朵疼得龇牙咧嘴没力气再开口。  
“抱歉啊，北君，这两个家伙以后就麻烦你多多费心了。”  
双胞胎的母亲对他说，脸上的微笑就像妆容一样完美。  
与宫家的火爆场面相比，他用电话联系家长的过程平淡到不值一提。出差的父亲和加班的母亲都理智地接受既成事实，并说会为他腾出时间，尽快预约一家体面的餐厅与对方家长见面，时间和地点确定后立刻通知他。婆婆在知道与他相互标记的人是他的心上人之后便欣慰地给予祝福。唯一让他为难的问题是，距离高中毕业还有大半年，婆婆已经开始期待他们的结婚仪式。  
结婚仪式至少要等到他们有独立收入之后才能举办呀，当时的他苦恼地想。  
基于双方家长的认可和关照，他们来彼此家中拜访或是留宿没有任何障碍，所以现在的他才能轻松地出言邀请。  
“好呀！北前辈让我们做什么都可以！”  
侑兴高采烈地回答。  
“晚上也要一起睡。”  
治补充道。  
以他们目前的身体状况，即使睡在一起，他也不会允许他们做比接吻更亲密的交流活动。北没有说过，但凭侑和治的聪颖，不难猜出他的底线。  
“虽说只答应了阿兰他们，可我们的事情给大家添了不少麻烦，所以我觉得我们应该请校医、监督、教练和所有队友吃饭。当然，留给治的部分也要事先充分考虑到。准备这么多人份的午餐便当是一项浩大的工程，我迫切需要你们的帮助。而且，有一道料理需要进行调整。”  
他们自然而然地空出一个位置，让他坐在他们中间。侑凑到他右边，治凑到他的左边。他们的脸颊靠在他肩膀上，来自两侧温暖的压力恰好令满腔爱意保持平衡。  
“什么料理？”  
他们坐在离体育馆入口不远的位置，侑的声音与柔和的夏风一并拂动了他的发梢。今年的夏天来得很早，未及夏至已有暑热蒸腾的感觉，仿佛许多年前低烧未退的午后——与正常体温相差0.7摄氏度的低烧，在0.2摄氏度以内的轻微波动，淡淡的灼烧感令他头晕目眩。侑和治的肌肤和T恤是温暖的，犹如饱含太阳的光芒，连汗水也散发出闪闪发亮的气味。他们陪伴在他身边，宛若长久的拥抱，平息了一切不适。  
“红豆饭。”  
北轻声说，点开练习赛的视频。话语从舌面滚落，让他尝到金平糖的滋味，久久不散，就这样甜了一生。

【END】


End file.
